Determining the identity of an entity, such as a person, a business, or another organization, is highly useful in a variety of applications. For instance, a party to a transaction can utilize identity verification techniques to confirm the identity of a business or an individual before conducting the transaction with that business or individual. As another example, identity determination techniques can be utilized by law enforcement agencies and/or other entities tasked with locating a specific individual or group of individuals. In the case of these and/or other uses, it is desirable to implement identity verification/matching processes that provide increased robustness and accuracy.